


Inspiration

by A_New_Believer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_Believer/pseuds/A_New_Believer
Summary: Killain re-evaluates his life after running into Rogers at Regina’s Coronation and realizes he needs to make some changes.





	Inspiration

   After Regina’s speech, everyone began to mingle and talk to those around them, moving in small groups of family and friends to greet one another, some for the first time, others after a short separation during the uniting of the realms. Among them, Killian carefully collected two drinks for him and his wife (tropical juice and a rum), glancing up where she was currently showing off their daughter to anyone that would pause by her long enough to listen. It was adorable and he had never seen Emma glowing as brightly as she did holding their child in her arms and saying her name like she just couldn’t get enough of the word on her lips.

   Still smiling, Killian didn’t notice that someone had stepped up beside him to get a drink of their own until they nudged him and caught his attention. He turned quickly and nearly jumped when he saw his own face staring back at him, then he realized it was just Rogers. His alternative self from the Wish Realm who looked almost exactly like him, except their clothes and maybe the way his hair had been styled for the event. He did, however, had the exact same friendly smile as everyone else in the room.

   “You alright?” Rogers asked with a soft chuckle. “Bit jumpy.”

   “Yeah, just…” Killian looked back to Emma and grinned proudly. “Got distracted.”

   Rogers followed his eyes and nodded his head knowingly. “It’s a good feeling. Being a dad. Best feeling in the world, honestly.”

   Killian nodded, turned and held up his own glass. “To fatherhood.”

   “Fatherhood!” Rogers grinned, clicking their glasses together before taking a sip.

   There was a short pause when Killian glanced down and realized it wasn’t alcohol in his alternative selves glass. “Oh, right.” He said suddenly. “You quit the drink, didn’t you?”

   Rogers nodded. “The day Alice was born.” He grinned down at Killian’s hand. “If I hadn’t, I definitely wouldn’t have been steady enough to hold her all the time, what with my hook and all.”

   “Oh, yeah, this was my mother in laws idea. Ridiculous really.” Killian grumbled, looking down at the pathetic pink protector they had forced onto him before leaving the house this morning.

   “It’s probably a good idea. I mean, I never had any problems myself but you can never be too careful with kids.” Rogers said. He was being genuine, yet Killian was still left feeling like an idiotic clutz. It was like Rogers was unintentionally humoring him.

   Suddenly wanting to change the subject, Killian looked back at Rogers drink when something occurred to him. “Just wondering but… You said you hadn’t touched a drop of rum since Alice was born?”

   Rogers shook his head, taking a sip of the orange juice he had gotten for himself and the girls. “Not a drop.” He confirmed.

   “Well then. How come you reeked of the stuff the day we met? Or when you met Emma for that matter?” Killian blinked.

   “I was in a bad place,” Rogers admitted. “I spent most nights sleeping in the streets and there were more than a few puddles of rum spilt from the local drunks.”

   Killian paused, looking down at his own glass, filled to the brim with rum. “It must have been hard, being separated from her for so long. And off the drinks on top of it. I don’t know if I could have managed it myself.”

   “You’re stronger than you know.” Rogers said, reaching up and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Trust me, if anyone could tell you, it’s your other self.”

   Somehow Killian wasn’t as confident. But he nodded anyway and forced a smile, watching as Rogers turned and walked back over to where Alice was still swooning over her engagement ring, Robin closely by her side the whole time. Killian watched as Rogers immediately handed out drinks among the girls and had a second toast with his family.

   “Hey there dreamer.” Emma said suddenly, appearing by his side. “Taking you a while to get those drinks.”

   “Yeah, just had a chat with Rogers.” Killian said.

   “It’s gonna be weird living with your double just down the street.” Emma laughed, shuffling Hope in her arms.

   Killian wasn’t really listening after that. His eyes lingered on Hope for a second. The infant child was getting a bit restless for a moment but paused when she realized her father was watching her. She rolled her eyes at him and let out a loud squeal, kicking and struggling in her pink blanket with restless and impatient limbs. This child, this girl, was the most precious thing in Killian’s world and he once again wondered how he would be able to survive if anything caused him to be separated from her.

   Glancing back up, he saw Rogers wrap both arms around Alice, nearly pulling her off her feet and laughing when she squealed and returned the embrace happily, all while Robin watched them both with a giggle. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Rogers really did look years younger when he was holding his daughter and there was something so irritatingly embarrassing knowing he had managed it all without a drop of rum over the years. Meanwhile Killain had to take a sip of rum at practically every meal and enjoyed nothing better than the buzz it gave him during the weekends he had off.

   But then, what kind of father would that make him? When Snow, David and even Emma talked about making changes when the baby came around, he assumed it was all about covering his hook and baby-proofing the rest of the apartment and such. None of them had even mentioned his alcohol consumption. Maybe because they didn’t think he could do it. Not that he could blame them. He tried giving it up once back before he and Emma got married but it didn’t last very long and he never bothered trying after that because it never seemed like a big deal.

   But he was a father now… Like Rogers…

   “Yo, Killian. You still with me?” Emma asked, touching his arm lightly. “Staring pretty hard at Hope there.”

   “Just thinking.” Killian mumbled, then looked up and smiled. “I love you so much. Both of you.”

   Emma smiled softly. “We love you, too.” She leaned up and kissed him.

   When she pulled away, Killian turned and set his drink down, picking up one of the non-alcoholic ones instead. Emma watched him, her eyes widening slightly and she raised an eyebrow at him when he looked back at her.

   Killian shrugged. “Figured it was time for a change.”

   “You sure?” Emma asked, moving slightly closer to him.

   Again Killian glanced back over to where Rogers had now picked up a shrieking Robin completely up while Alice was doubled over with laughter beside them. When he looked back, he knew he’d never felt more sure of anything in his life.

   “Positive.” He said, taking a long drink before setting his glass down and waving his arms. “Let me take her and give your arms a break for a bit.” He briefly considered taking off the protector on his hook… But decided against it. Maybe after he’d been off the rum for a few months.


End file.
